A New Feeling
by Kisakaze
Summary: (May or may not be related to What's Real and What's Not) Ai and Syo have been dating for a while now. After a long day of work for the both of them, Syo decides to help Ai with a question that's been bothering him all day. Slightly based off of the doujin, Hot Pink Hug. But smuttier. Boy x Boy, Ai x Syo ship. Rated M


**Hint: Guess who's the uke?**

* * *

Syo was spread out on the couch. "Tired..." He groaned. Syo had just come back from a very long meeting, and before that, had ran many errands. So relaxing on the sofa after a long day felt like heaven.

Syo didn't hear the door open as he rolled around on the couch. "I'd thought you'd be lazing around in here." Syo heard a slightly feminine but obviously male voice say. Syo rolled over once more so he could see them.

"It's seriously been a long day, though, Ai! I'm allowed to rest, right?" Syo whined. The bluenette sighs and he shuts the door of the dorm and walks over to his bookshelf.

"I _guess_ you sort of deserve it," Ai replies, "you worked hard today. But you could still do more."

Normally, Ai would've been a lot colder and stricter.

But some things along the way kind of changed his attitude towards Syo.

It was a long story, really, but Syo was Ai's...

Ai slightly blushed thinking about it.

His _boyfriend,_ now.

And still, Ai couldn't completely understand the entire thing. His system was unable to comprehend it entirely, but that didn't stop him.

He, himself, had fallen in love, and Ai was astonished and proud that he was able to do so.

"Aren't you tired at all, Ai? You were there at the meeting with me, and I heard you had a fan meetup earlier as well." Syo asked as he rested his face in his hand as he leaned on the couch.

Ai walked over and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table; he was holding a pile of papers. He set the papers down on the table. "I suppose so. My capacity isn't infinite, so I obviously still get tired." Ai admitted, "but it's nothing serious, and it shouldn't stop me from working."

"Eh..." Syo smiled. "Are you sure? If you want, you can lay next to me here." He patted the couch.

Ai's face flushed. "What?! No! Why would I..." He blushed madly. "I'm fine, thanks."

Syo stared at him. "But... It'd be nice and comfortable..." He persisted. Ai looked at Syo's smile, and his heart swooned.

So, he gave in.

"It's just something you do in relationships, Ai." Syo explained cheerfully as he hugged Ai.

"Oh.." Ai pushed himself down so his head rested against Syo's chest.

From a perspective, Ai actually appeared shorter than Syo when in this position, and the couch was long enough that still, his legs didn't go over it.

Syo couldn't help but grin giddily as he snuggled with the bluenette, but he froze when he felt Ai's hand placed on the very, very edge of his waist.

"Ai..." Syo says nervously.

"Hm?"

"Could you move your hand, please?"

Ai looked curiously at Syo. "Sure, but why?"

Syo blinked rapidly.

He couldn't just _tell_ Ai that his hand being so close to his... Well... And that it was getting him turned on, slightly.

"It just feels weird when you put it there." Syo said simply, trying to restrain from blushing, or else it'd be obvious, and Ai would want a more detailed explanation.

"I don't get it. Could you explain?" Ai insisted. Syo could feel himself comedically sweatdrop.

"Um, explain what?" Syo stretched.

Ai furrowed his eyebrows. "I just want to know for data purposes. If I put my hand there, why does it feel "weird?" What do you mean by weird-"

Ai's sentence was interrupted when Syo leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're too curious." Syo giggles. Ai was stunned for a moment, then he pouted.

Syo scooted slightly backwards and again, rested his chin on his hand as he propped himself upright so he could face Ai.

"So, how was the meetup?" Syo asked.

Ai placed his head more in the center of the pillow, that was originally on the couch. "It went well. The Question-And-Answer part was interesting." Ai states.

"Oh, cool. What were you asked?"

Ai pursed his lips as he recollected the memories from earlier this morning. "Mostly normal questions. They asked Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus a lot of questions as well." Ai paused. "The question was that strangest to me was when a fan asked if I've ever experienced intimacy before. And I responded that I didn't know what they meant, and Reiji started laughing." Ai frowned. "I still don't understand."

Ai didn't notice Syo's bewildered expression. Syo rolled over, trapping Ai beneath him as he smiled mischievously. "Maybe I can explain..." He murmured.

Ai looked up at his boyfriend, when his face went red. "Eh? What are you doing-" He was caught off-guard as Syo leaned down and began to nibble on his neck. "Syo, what are you- s-sto-..."

Syo grasped Ai's wrists gently as he moved from Ai's neck to his collarbone, before going up and kissing Ai deeply again.

"Mmf..." Ai was confused, but a new feeling was spreading through him.

 _What is this feeling; it feels weird... But it... Doesn't feel bad.. At least.._

Syo broke the kiss, smiling as Ai blinked, trying to clear his foggy eyes. "You want to understand what they meant by "intimacy," right?" Syo whispered. Ai felt himself unconsciously nod.

Syo chuckled, and he kissed him again. Ai didn't notice Syo's hand slip down until he felt Syo's cold fingers brush underneath his shirt.

"Hnngh..." Ai felt himself shiver as the kiss was broke again and Syo began moving his hand further up Ai's chest. Each touch sent a tingling sensation throughout Ai's body, but it bothered him that he couldn't describe it, and it felt... Nice.

Ai didn't know why, but his owns hands went up and began tugging at Syo's sweater. Eventually, Syo's sweater slipped off. By this time, Ai's shirt was pushed up, revealing his chest. Ai held his breath as Syo teased him by running his fingers in a spiral pattern up and down his stomach.

"Syo..." Ai squeezed his eyes shut. It felt weird; _very_ weird, but.. It felt _good._

Syo looked up at his partner's expression. It was a mixture of embarrassment and... Just overall being flustered. Syo managed to stop himself from chuckling. Ai looked ridiculously cute, making this incredibly rare face.

Syo's hands slipped down once more, hooking at the brim of Ai's white pants. Ai's eyes opened with a start. "Wait-"

"It's fine..." Syo responded softly.

Ai's breath hitched as Syo leaned up again, kissing Ai to prevent much further protest, all the while pushing his pants down lower slowly. Ai shook. "T-This is so..." He pouted. Syo smiled, tracing Ai's jawline with his free hand.

"Embarrassing?" Syo teased.

Ai covered his face with his hands; his face redder than a tomato. "Is that what this i-is called?" He stammered.

Syo's other hand paused for a moment, and instead of pulling Ai's pants down any more, he slipped his hands into them, earning a gasp from Ai.

Syo's hand gently grasped his member, and a moan escaped Ai's throat. The bluenette slapped a hand over his mouth. "I made a weird sound..." Ai said, almost inaudibly, slight tears sitting on the bottom lids of his eyes.

Syo grinned, kissing Ai's tears away. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Syo asked in concern.

"N-No, but... It feels... Strange.." Ai responded quietly.

"Does it feel okay, though?"

"Hnngh.."

Syo's hand slowly moved, pushing Ai's pants down anyway. Ai let out another soft moan again.

Syo slid down, raising Ai's leg up so he could pull Ai's pants off his legs, exposing Ai's (first erection ever, probably). He lowered his head, causing Ai to make a choking sound.

Syo placed his tongue in the tip, slowing licking it. His tongue made it's way down and up again.

"S-Syo, ah- that's... Unsanitary..." Ai murmured, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

Syo giggled. "I'm gonna do everything to make every little noise come out of you, so don't bother trying to hide it." He teased again. Ai tried to glare at him, but Syo's engulfing of his dick kind of stopped him.

Ai cried out when Syo began to bob his head. Ai's hands gripped the cushions of the couch, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he clenched it.

"S-Syo, st-stop, something's..." Ai bit his lip tightly.

He's done research on sex before, so he knew some of the vocabulary.

But that didn't mean he knew how to say them correctly and not make it awkward.

But Syo didn't stop, and Ai let out a cry as he came.

Syo grinned cheekily as he wiped excess cum from his mouth.

Ai's eyes were squeezed tightly shut; his face covered in small beads of sweat, which reflected the flaming red color of his cheeks.

The bluenette opened one eye hesitantly. "Y-You swallowed it?" He said, inhaling heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

Syo laughed, showing his answer. Ai practically slapped himself as he covered his face with his hands again, flushing profusely. "Urghh... I-..." He was speechless. Syo couldn't stop himself from giggling as he leaned up and kissed Ai passionately.

"You taste salty, now." Ai noted when Syo broke the kiss. A smile tugged at Syo's lip.

"That's because I just drank Ai ichiban draught, straight from the tap." Syo joked, doing a play-on of words with Ai's name.

Ai blushed again. "S-Shut up..." He sighed, leaning up and giving Syo a light kiss on the cheek.

Syo leaned back a bit to look at his boyfriend completely. Ai's ponytail was loose; small beads of sweat still was present on his pale skin, and his eyes were foggy with lust.

To think, a year ago, this was the mature and mysterious senpai that Syo thought he despised but couldn't hold back the feelings that grew for him. Syo couldn't really believe it, but he was happy. Back then, he had a temptation to claim the distant android, but it was a bit of a reality now.

Syo bent down to kiss Ai deeply once more. "I love you..." Syo murmured, catching Ai by surprise.

"I... Love you... Too..." Ai said slowly, his face flushing with each word,

Syo's expression then changed to a serious, concern-like look. "Ai.. Are you comfortable with... Going on from here?" He asked softly.

Ai gazed at him for a moment, hesitating, and he nodded.

Using a small bottle of lube that Ren gave him (don't even ask why, but Ren can predict these... Moments...), Syo coated his fingers with the substance. Syo lifted Ai's leg, placing it comfortably on Syo's shoulder.

"It might be feel weird at first, but try to relax, okay? Tell me if it hurts." Syo says. Ai watched him as Syo, very slowly, pushed one finger into Ai's entrance.

 _Ow! I-it actually hurts, he wasn't kidding..._

Ai squeezed his eyes shut again.

 _It feels.. Ow, strange..._

Syo inserted a second finger, earning more tiny noises from Ai. Syo, for a moment, wondered if it would actually be very difficult to make Ai louder, but he was quickly proven wrong when his fingers moved a certain way and Ai moaned out loud.

Ai's eyes shot open, and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "That didn't sound like my voice..." He said, and before Syo added a third finger and Ai threw his head back, gasping. Syo slowly slid out his fingers; Ai felt a sudden feeling of emptiness, causing him to shiver a bit.

Syo unbuckled his pants, spreading the lube generously on his member. He positioned himself at Ai's entrance, very slowly pushing in.

A few tears spilled from Ai's eyes. Ai's pain tolerance was higher than most humans; not by a lot, just a little. But _damn,_ it still hurt a lot.

"Ah~..." Ai's voice sounded hoarse.

"It'll only hurt for a moment..." Syo reassured, pressing against Ai to kiss him as Syo pushed in all the way.

"So deeeep..." Ai whined softly, and quickly, the pain dispersed and was replaced by immense pleasure. "M-Ah! You can- move now~..."

Syo nodded.

It was his first time being a seme in a relationship, but he wasn't nearly an inexperienced as Ai. Syo had an idea of what to do; what was essential to make the process not as painful.

Ai felt tight around him as Syo began to move. Ai squirmed a bit, reaching up as the bluenette wrapped his arms tightly around Syo as he cried out. This only put him in a position where Syo could hit against his prostate easily. Ai cried out. His mind was blank, his eyes cloudy as Syo began to thrust at a fast steady rhythm; their fingers intertwining tightly as Syo slammed in.

"Go... Faster...!" Ai tried to say other things, but the pleasure was overwhelming. Ai pushed his face into the nape of Syo's neck as he moaned into his shoulder.

"Shit, Ai, I'm gonna..." Syo bit his lip so harshly that the skin broke. He thrusted up as Ai slammed down, Ai's eyes enlarging to the size of saucers as he screamed and climaxed for a second time.

Syo shuddered as he came in Ai.

Syo fell back on the couch as Ai collapsed on him; both of them panting heavily.

"I'm sorry, I should've.. Pulled out..." Syo muttered as he breathed. Ai didn't have the strength to respond. Instead, he leaned up and kissed Syo passionately.

"I love you." Ai said, in a confident manner that he's never used with this phrase before.

Syo stared at him for a second in awe, then he grinned cheekily.

"Now you can answer that Q&A question, hm?" Syo teased. Ai flushed intensely.

"Y-Yeah..." He grumbled in response, pouting adorably.

Syo chuckled and he pecked Ai's lips again.

"I love you too, Ai. I love you so much."

* * *

 **Answer: AI'S THE UKEEEE!**

 **Unexpected, probably. HEAR ME OUT, OKAY?!**

 **I know Syo is the ultimate uke of the Utapri boys, BUT. BUT. Ai is the youngest. He is the least experienced, he's oblivious when it comes to these things, even if he's done research on sex. He is the ULTIMATE, ULTIMATE UKE. Don't worry though! Maybe I'll write another where Ai is actually the seme and gets revenge on Syo. XD**


End file.
